That Night in New Mexico
by StarSpangledGirlWithNoPlan
Summary: Georgiana Lewis never thought that she would meet a Norse god, much less be the soulmate of one. Nor did she her think that her sister would be the soulmate of an agent at some equipment stealing FBI type "company" called S.H.I.E.L.D.. But hey, who ever said life was easy?
1. Boss Meets Soulmate, Boss Hits Soulmate

_**A/N: I got this idea watching Thor a while ago, and now, I'm finally writing it. Also, this is just the novelization of the movie, so I'm not exactly writing it, some of it is my own for this chapter, but not much. And this chapter focuses more on Jane, by I promise it will move onto my OC and Loki more in the next chapter.**_

 ** _I imagine Georgiana to look like Imogen Poots, but you can imagine anyone you want._**

 **Word count: 4,541 words. (My fingers hurt.)**

 **Enjoy! (Hopefully.)**

* * *

The desert air was dry and still. In the small town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, the stores were closed for the night, and the houses were quiet. The local residents were tucked inside, eating dinner or watching television. Parked in the only street that led in and out of town was an old, beat-up Pinzgauer utility vehicle. A young woman sat in the driver's seat, staring out st the desert just beyond, while next to her, an older gentleman read through various papers on his lap.

The van started up and headed out of town into the dark desert. For a while, there was only the sound of the wind through the open windows and there occasional beep from the computers.

Finally, about twenty miles outside of town, the van can to a stop. They had arrived at their destination.

In the back of the Pinzgauer, Jane Foster sat in front of a row of computer monitors and a variety of other scientific equipment. Most everything in the Pinzgauer - including the utility vehicle itself - had seen better days. The monitors were held together by duct tape, and some of the equipment was generations behind the most recent models, though Jane did manage to sneak in some very high-tech machines. As an astrophysicist who studied the stars for signs of spatial anomalies, she didn't have a lot of people pounding down the door to give her funding for research or equipment.

But that would change soon enough. She was sure of it. Her work in New Mexico was getting her closer and closer to actual findings. And if tonight's readings were any indication, something big was about to happen. Something _very_ big. Popping her head over the front seat, she looked at the young woman who was driving. Darcy Lewis had just joined the team as a college intern but so far, she seemed less interested in science than surfing the Internet. Her sister, Georgiana, (who was also there. Seated directly behind Darcy.) was much more like Jane, in that you would have to physically drag her away from her work, though she was a more of a historian.

And Jane admired her for that. But still, Darcy was a good driver.

"Thanks for the ride, Darcy." Jane said now.

Turning to the older gentleman, she smiled. "Hold on to your seat, Selvig."

Erik Selvig was a colleague and friend of Jane's father, and he knew that her potential was limitless. He just wished she had chosen a field of study that was more easily accepted by the rest if the scientific community. While he had always believed in her, he feared her _ideas_ might be too far ahead of their time for the rest of the world. Selvig's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping from one kif Jane's computers.

The beeping increased, and Jane opened the large sunroof. Stepping on the bench built into the vehicle's side, she raised herself up and into the night. In her hand she held a magnetometer. With it, she could calibrate the position of the stars. A digital display read 00:00:19, and it was counting down.

"Here we go..." she said, excitement in her voice as she stared up at the night sky. Selvig joined her. "In three...two...one...now!"

Nothing happened.

"Wait for it," Jane said.

Still nothing.

Leaning out the front window, Darcy looked up at Jane. "Can I turn on the radio?" she asked. It was pretty boring out there in the dark.

Jane shot her a look. "No," she snapped. Georgiana looked up from her book and smiled when her sister slumped and pouted.

Frustrated, Jane sank back into the van. Selvig's expression was sympathetic. He knew how much this night had meant to Jane. He watched as she opened a notebook full of notes and calculations. She didn't go anywhere without that notebook. It held her life's work. Which, at the moment seemed useless. If she couldn't prove to Selvig - who believed in her - that she had actual data that added up to something, she would never be able to convince a stranger.

This was her last chance.

"The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the _second,_ Erik!" she cried. She ran a hand through her light brown hair, her usually beautiful features marred by tension. "I just don't understand."

Turning back to her monitors, she began to rerun the calculations, looking for an error in her numbers, something, _anything,_ to explain why nothing had happened. Focused on the screens, she didn't notice the odd glowingcloiuds that had formed in the sky. They came out of nowhere, their edges tinted in faint rainbow colors.

Darcy and Georgiana, however, did notice.

"Jane?" Darcy asked over her shoulder.

"What!?" Jane shouted back. Now was not the time to ask about music or if Darcy could do her nails or whatever it was that her assistant wanted.

But then Georgiana said, "I think you want to see this." Her tone was serious, so Jane lifted her head and looked through the window.

Her jaw dropped.

In front of her was something unlike anything she had ever seen before. It looked as if the constellations had been sucked down from the sky and gathered in a huge cloud.

The rainbow light had grown stronger, brightening the area of the desert above which the could hovered.

It looked like something Georgiana didn't want to go near.

 _It looks like a cloud of death._ She thought.

Jane's next words filled Georgiana with dread.

"Drive!" she shouted to Darcy before turning around and grabbing a camera.

As the Pinzgauer raced through the night, Jane popped up out of the sunroof again and began filming. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what this could mean. Funding would be no problem once people got ahold of this footage. It was unbelievable. Then she frowned. Was it too unbelievable?

"You're seeing it too right?" She asked Selvig. Popping his head up through the roof, he nodded, and Jane relaxed. That was good news.

The winds grew stronger. At the center if the clouds, a dark mass began to swirl faster and faster, forming a tornado. The strange rainbow light grew even brighter.

"We've got to get closer!" Jane shouted to Darcy just as a huge bolt of lightning cut through the clouds and struck the ground. The Pinzgauer rocked on its wheels, and Darcy struggled to keep the vehicle level.

 _This woman is crazy!_ Georgiana thought as she bounced around.

"That's it!" Darcy cried. "I'm done! I'm not dying for six college credits!" Yanking the wheel with both hands, she tried to turn the van. But Jane wasn't about to let that happen. Jumping forward, she reached toward the wheel and tried to grab it. The two struggled for control while the wind outside whipped and howled. The van's headlights bounced over the desert, illuminating the form of a large man!

The man stumbled out of the storm, his clothes tattered and his eyes dazed. Looking up, Jane only had a moment to see confusion in his striking blue eyes. Jerkng the wheel, she tried to avoid him but-BAM! The van sideswiped the man, sending him flying.

The car came to a stop, and a shocked silence filled the space as Jane, Georgiana, Darcy, and Selvig stared at each other and then at the crumpled body of the man on the ground. Then, as if jolted by electricity, they all leaped out of the car, Jane in the lead. She raced over to the man's side and kneeled down, hoping and praying that she would find him breathing.

But she hadn't expected or hoped to find the handsomest man she had ever seen. His features looked as though they had been sculpted out of marble by a master, and his chest was wide and his shoulders chiseled. His long blond hair lay undisturbed despite the windy conditions, and Jane had the overwhelming urge to run her hands through it.

 _I hit a model,_ Jane thought as she stared at him. _This is going to get me in so much trouble._

"Do me a favor," she said, "and don't be dead, okay?"

At the sound of her voice, the man groaned, and his eyelids fluttered. Then eyes of the deepest azure locked on Jane, and for a moment, she forgot to breathe.

Suddenly, a piece oif his skin started to glow from under his shirt on his collar bone. Intrigued, Jane looked and nearly fainted at what she saw.

There, in her own handwriting, was the words she just spoke to him.

This man, whoever he was, was her soulmate.

Shaking her head, Jane rocked back on her heels. She needed to get a grip. She was more levelheaded than this. Clearly, this evening's events had made her a bit more emotional than she usually was, and the stress of hitting this guy was making her feel sympathy for him, nothing more. She was a scientist. Not some foolish young girl falling head over heels in love with a stranger who she thought was her soulmate. Yes, she thought again, its just the night making me think foolish things.

Then, as if to prove her point, the storm clouds suddenly vanished and thew winds calmed. If she hadn't been right in the middle of it, Jane would never have known the might had turned so stormy. And why, she wondered, did it seem connected with this man lying in front of her?

Looking back down at him, she narrowed her gaze.

Where had he come from?

* * *

A few uneasy moments passed. Then the man lying on the ground in front of Jane sat up abruptly, startling her. Staggering to his feet, he gazed down at his clothes, then up at the sky, and then back at Jane, who still sat on the desert floor. Stumbling from the impact, the stranger looks at them with a mixture of disappointment and disgust.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, realizing even as she spoke that it was a rather silt question since he was obviously fine, though a bit disoriented.

The blond man didn't answer. Instead, he continued to scan the ground. "Hammer," he finally said.

Jane didn't know what to say to that. She was about to respond when out of the corner off her eye, she saw odd markings etched in the sand near where the man had landed.

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered." Jane heard Darcy say, but was too busy to pay her any mind. "That's pretty obvious."

"We've got to move fast, before anything changes," she said, her earlier excitement returning. Jane grabbed handfuls of soil samples, hoping to run a battery of tests on the earth when they got back to the lab. Then she realized it would be good to write everything down, so she reached for her notebook.

In fact, Jane was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Selvig and Darcy giving her odd looks. Georgiana didn't pay her any mind since she was doing the same thing, except she was standing a few feet away.

Finally, Selvig spoke.

"Jane," he said gently, "we need to get him to a hospital." He nodded in the direction of the large man who was wandering around the area, looking lost and sad despite his imposing size.

Jane shook her head and kneeled down to scoop up another soil sample. "Look at him," she said absently, "he's fine."

"FATHER! HEIMDALL!" The man screamed raising his hands to the sky. "Open the bridge!"

So maybe he wasn't completely fine. But Jane wasn't about to waste time talkoijg s mental case to the hospital when there was so much to go over here.

"You, Georgiana, and Darcy take him to the hospital," she said. "I'll stay here."

"Excuse me?" Georgiana said, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm staying here too." A

As she spoke, the man approached Darcy.

"You!" He Sadie, his voice booming in the quiet desert. "What world is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"Uh...New Mexico," Darcy said, raising an eyebrow. What was this guy on? He may have been the hottest thing she'd ever seen, but he was seriously loopy.

Suddenly, he whirled, his expression furious. Darcy took an involuntary step back and reached into her pocket for the taser she always carries with her. Holding it up in front of her, she tried to keep her finger from shaking.

By now, Georgiana had put her notebook away and got her pepper spray out.

No one messes with a Lewis and gets away with it.

"You dare threaten Thor with such puny we-"

Thor, as he called himself, didn't get to finish. Georgiana sprayed her pepper spray, Darcy fired and he fell to the ground, convulsing with the electrical jolts from the taser. A moment later, he was unconscious.

Erik looked at them in shock.

"What?" Said Darcy. "He was freaking us out!"

Looking at the mam on the ground and then at Darcy and Georgiana, Jane sighed. It seemed she would be going to the hospital after all.

* * *

Puente Antiguo was not a busy town, even in the middle of the day. But in the dead of night, it was practically a ghost town. The county hospital was no different. A few townies roamed the emergency room, having been dropped off after spending a bit too much time at the local tavern. The skeleton crew of nurses and doctors barely gave them any notice. Apparently, this happened almost every night.

What did _not_ happen every night was having a man like Thor brought into the place. With considerable effort, Jane, Selvig, Georgiana, and Darcy managed to get him from the van onto the gurney. Leaving the others to keep an eye on him, Jamne made her way to the admitting area. A young nurse sat behind the desk, filing her nails. Jane cleared her throat.

Looking up, the nurse smiled. Then, in a manner that could only be described as painstaking, she began the process of admitting Thor.

"Name?" She asked, her fingers poised over the keyboard.

"He said it was Thor," Jane answered.

The nurse typed out each letter with one finger. T-H-O-R. "And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before," Jane said.

"Until she hit him with the car," Darcy added helpfully. Georgiana rolled her eyes.

Jane shot her a look. " _Grazed_ him, actually. And _she_ tasered him and _she_ pepper sprayed him," she quickly added, trying to make the tasering and pepper spraying sound worse that hitting him with her car.

"Yes we did." Darcy said proudly.

"I'm going to need a name and contact number," the nurse said, either too tired or not bright enough to care that Jane had just admitted to hitting a man with a car. As Jane spelled out her name, the nurse once again slowly typed each letter. Click-click-click. Georgiana felt her shoulders tensing and she was about to scream when Selvig walked lover and handed his card to the nurse.

"You can reach us there," he said simply. Then turning, he walked out of the emergency room, Jane, Darcy, and Georgiana following.

They had done what they could for "Thor." There was nothing left to do. It was now in the hands of the hospital.

 _Then why,_ Jane thought as they walked away, _Do I feel like I shouldn't leave him?_

 _Because he's your soulmate._ A voice in the back of her head whispered.

Signing, she shrugged off the thought. She had tons of data to go through and soil samples to test. She had her hands full enough without the addition of a strange, abeit handsome, mam that she thought was her soulmate. It was time to go back to her office and get to work.

* * *

When Jane had arrived in Piente Antiguo, there had been little in the way of free office space for rent. So she had settled on what there had been - an abandoned car dealership that had been empty for years. The old sign that read SMITH MOTORS still rose from the roof, a reminder of better days when the town had been more prosperous. Early the next morning, Jane sat hunched over a workstation. The sun rose over the distant mountains through the large windows behind her, making them gleam and sparkle. Jane didn't notice. She was busy soldering a piece of equipment while a printer churned out images she had taken of the previous night's storm. Selvig walked into the lab holding two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Jane and then took a sip from his.

"We might want to preform a spectral analysis," he suggested softly.

Jane looked up, surprised. "We?" she repeated. She wanted to squeal with excitement but kept her composure.

"These anomalies might signify something bigger," she said, indicating an image on the monitor. It showed the giant cloud they had seen the night before. AS the image shifted, the cloud disappeared, and a blisterlike object appeared in its place. It bulged outward like a balloon, and it appeared to be covered in stars. Jane waited for Selvig to absorb what he was seeing and then she spoke again. "I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

Darcy, who had been doodling in her notebook while she waited for each of the pictures to print, looked up, confused.

"A wormhole." Georgiana, who had been listening to Jane and Erik's coversation, explained in layman's terms. Jane nodded in agreement. What she didn't say was that it appeared the wormhole, if it was one, had opened into a place unknown to any scientist or astrophysicist. The constellation of stars they saw was brand new.

A moment later, Darcy's voice broke into Jane's thoughts. "Hey, check it out," she said.

Jane turned, about to chastise Darcy for interrupting her, but the words died on her lips. Georgiana was holding up a picture of the funnel cloud of stars. And there, in the middle of it, as if being shot down from the heavens like a bolt of lightning, was the unmistakable image of a man. Thor.

All four were silent as they tried to process what this meant.

"I think I left something at the hospital," Jane finally said.

Racing toward the door, she hoped that Thor would still be there.

* * *

Yet when they arrived, Room 102 was empty. The bed was overturned, and the IV stand lay on the ground. Clearly, Thor had decided to check himself out. Sighing, Jane went back to the parking lot.

"So, now what?" Darcy said when she saw that Jane was alone.

"We find him," Jane answered. "Our data won't tell us what it was like inside the event. He can."

This Thor person, whoever he was, was the most important piece of information Jane had. There was no way she was just going to let him disappear. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he was incredibly handsome, had made her heart race wildly, and might, possibly be her soulmate. No, it had nothing to do with that. It was all about the science.

Getting in the driver's seat, she put the car in reverse, stepped on the gas, and - WHAM! She hit something - again. With a groan, she looked in the rearview mirror. She had hit Thor - again! Dressed in the hospital scrubs, he lay on the ground in a position eerily similar to the one from the night before.

Leaping out of the car, she raced around to the back and kneeled down. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I _swear_ I"m not doing this on purpose."

Thor didn't say anything for a moment. He simply gazed up at the sun, which was now high in the sky, its rays warming the pavement. "Blue sky, one sun," he said softly. Then he groaned. "Oh, no. This is Earth isn't it?"

Jane froze. Those were her words. Her soulmate words. Written in a neat print in a shiny red on her right hip.

No matter how much she tried to deny it before, this man is her soulmate.

* * *

Back at her trailer behind the lab, Jane rummaged through her drawers, hoping to find something that might come close to fitting Thor.

Her soulmate. That was a weird thought.

She grabbed an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt and brought them into the lab and handed them to Thor. Nodding over her shoulder , she told him her could change in the back. Then went to join Georgiana and Darcy.

A moment later he walked back into the main part of the lab bare-chested and holding the shirt in one hand. Jane's mouth went dry.

"You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut," Darcy observed, glancing between Thor and Jane in amusement.

"I know right?" Georgiana agreed. She and Darcy had only worked for Jane for a little while, but she had never seen her boss act like this. It made her seem less like a super-scientist and more like a human being.

Walking over, Thor held up the shirt. A sticker on the front of it was peeling off. It read: "Hello, my name is Dr. Donald Blake."

Jane blushed and quickly ripped the sticker off. "My ex," she explained. "They're the only clothes I had that'll fit you."

Thor took the shirt back and put it on over his head. When he was fully dressed, he began to walk around the lab, glancing at the various schematics and drawings that covered the drawing boards and walls. He stopped in front of the collection of pictures from the storm Georgiana had posted.

"What were you doing in that?" Jane asked, walking over and pointing to the picture in the center. Thor's outline could clearly be seen floating in the middle of the cloud.

Thor looked closer and then shrugged. "What does anyone do in the Bifrost?" he said dismissively."

Bifrost? Jane wrote the word in her notebook. Why did that sound familiar? And wjhy did Thor act as if this was nothing special? Who _was_ he? She felt a tug in her gut, as if she already knew the answer. But she shrugged it off. She probably just needed some sleep.

Thor, on the other hand, needed food. "This mortal form has grown weak," he said.

Clearly, Jane wasn't going to get any answers right away. It would be best to give Thor what he wanted and then start again. "I can help with that," she said. Turning Selvig, Georgiana, and Darcy she added, "Let's go to Isabella's."

A short while later, the five sat in a booth at the only diner in town. Thor hadn't been kidding. He really was hungry. There was enough food on the table in front of him to feed all of them. There was a platter of steak and eggs, a tall stack of pancakes, and a dozen biscuits covered in gravy. Thor scooped up a mouthful of eggs and drowned it with a large swig of coffee. "This drink," he said. "I like it." Then he threw the mug down to the floor, shattering it and causing the other patrons to jump in their seats. "Another!"

Jane looked over at the diner's owner and smiuled apologetically. "Sorry, Izzy," she said. Then turning back to her soulmate, she hissed, "What was that?"

"It was delicious," Thor said. "I want another."

He sounded like a petulant little boy. "Then you should just say so," Georgiana instructed, embarrassed and a little amused by his behavior.

"I just did," Thor replied, looking confused.

"I meant just ask for it," she said.

As Thor took another bite of his pancakes, two of the local residents entered the diner and took a seat at the counter. Georgiana had seen them around. Jake and Pete. They were known in Puente Anitguo for spending a bit too much time in the bar. However, at the moment they looks sober. Smiling at Isabella, they ordered cups of coffee.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater," Jake said loud enough for Georgiana and Jane to hear.

Pete nodded excitedly. "They're saying some kind of satellite crashed."

At the mention of "satellite," Selvig perked up. "What did Loki like?" He asked, getting up and walking over.

"Don't know nothing about the satellite," Jake answered, "but it was heavy! Nobody could lift it."

At that, Thor leaped to his feet rattling the dishes and causing Jane to almost choke on her coffee. His eyes were wild as he rushed over and put his face right in Jake's. "Where?" He demanded.

Jake gulped visibly and tried to back away from the strange man in front of him. "Uh-uh-about fifty miles west of here," he said, his voice shaking.

Turning, Thor walked out of the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, rushing after him with Darcy, Georgiana, and Erik in tow. This guy was acting stranger and stranger. But she couldn't risk letting him leave again. He was her soulmate and he still hadn't helped her.

"To get what belongs to me," Thor said. Then he stopped, as though it had just occurred to him that he had no idea where he was going. He looked at Jane. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"All the answers you seek will be yours - once I reclaim Mjolnir."

"Mew-Mew?" Darcy said. "What's a Mew-Mew?"

 _Mjolnir?_ Jane repeated silently. What was Mjolnir and why did it sound like something Selvig would mutter when he was angry?

As if he could read her mind, Selvig pulled Jane aside. "Listen to what he's saying," Selvig insisted. "'Thor.' 'Bifrost.' 'Mjolnir.' These are stories I grew up with as a child...in Scandinavia!"

Jane looked back and forth between the two men. True, Thor could maybe answer he questions and he _was_ her soulmate, but Selvig had never let her down, and she jhad only just met Thor. Maybe Erik was right, maybe this was a fool's errand.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I can't take you."

"I understand," Thor said. "Then this is where we say good-bye until I come back for you my soulmate. Which I am not sure how long that will be." Taking her hand, he raised it gently to his lips and after bowing to the others, walked off.

Jane watched him go, and for the first time in a long time, she wondered if her head was not as smart as her heart.


	2. Its Off To A Satellite We Go!

**_A/N: Whoo hoo! Chapter two! Yay!_** **I didn't realize there were any until my friend was reading it and was like, 'You know there's some typos in here right?' And I pretty much thought, 'Well I do now...' Sooooooo since she is the best, she offered to be my Beta! Yaaaaassss! Thank you my dear Klondike! (Because I know you're probably reading this again.)**

 ** _Word Count: 1,138._**

 **In response to reviews:**

 _ **TheNamesCocoaPuff:**_ **Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words! I know, so far, there's like no original work, but from now on, pretty much all of the chapters will be original. This chapter starts out with me copying the book, but then around the 9th paragraph it's pretty much all me. And I did get a Beta now! So yay!**

* * *

Georgiana Lewis's life had been turned upside down overnight. First, they had discovered a man in the middle of the desert. A man who, according to pictures she had seen herself, came to Earth out of a rainbow-colored tornado. Then, this same man had been her boss's soulmate, made cryptic references to answering all of their questions, only to kiss Jane's hand, bow to Erik, Darcy, and her, and leave with a promise to _eventually_ come back for his soulmate and who then disappeared into the desert in search of a fallen "satellite."

Yet, none of that prepared _any_ of the four of them to walk back into the lab at Smith Motors and find it being raided by what appeared to be government agents. In the parking lot, men ripped equipment out of the Pinzgauer, transferring it into large black vans. More agents came out of the lab holding boxes and files in their arms.

Jane rushed forward and burst into the lab her heart pounding and her fists clenched. "What is going on here?!" She demanded.

One man stepped toward her. He was slight, with thinning brown hair and a warm, friendly face. He held out his hand. "Ms. Foster," he said, "I'm Agent Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D. We're investigating a security threat."

S.H.I.E.L.D.? What the heck was S.H.I.E.L.D.? Was it some part of the FBI or CIA that they kept hidden, like in those crazy cop shows? Georgiana and Jane had the uncomfortable feeling that this had something to do with Thor's arrival. It was too big a coincidence.

"We need to appropriate your equipment," Coulson went on, "and all your atmosphere data."

"By appropriate, you mean steal?" Jane snapped. As if it weren't obvious that they were taking whatever they wanted, permission or no. "We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." She held up her notebook as proof.

Coulson leaned down and picked up the box at his feet. Then, reaching out, he snatched the notebook out of Jane's hand and placed it on top of the pile. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said, and turning, left the lab. A moment later, the rest of the agents left as well.

There was complete silence in the room as Georgiana, Jane, Darcy, and Erik looked around at lab. The only thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. left were a few pieces of paper stuck to the board underneath thumbtacks. When Georgiana looked at them, she saw that they were only some of her notes from a book she had previously read. Well, those and a shopping list.

The four of them went up to the roof and sat down at the edge, looking out at the town blankly.

Finally, Jane broke the silence.

"Years of research, gone." She said, defeated. "They took our backups. They took the _backups_ for the backups!"

"They even took my iPod," Darcy said glumly.

Erik reached out a hand to comfort Jane, but she just shrugged it off.

It was silent again until Darcy spoke up again.

"I just downloaded like twenty songs on there too." She said with a sigh.

"Will you please stop about your iPod?" Jane snapped. Darcy simply rolled her eyes and slouched.

"Don't worry sis," Georgiana whispered to Darcy, "I know how you feel. They took my record player too."

Jane looked out at the town and a sliver of hope bloomed in her. Across the street, she saw Thor. He hadn't left yet.

 _Maybe he can help..._

Georgiana looked over at Jane and saw a familiar glint in her eyes.

Jane was up to something. Something that could possibly be dangerous. And Georgiana wasn't going to let her do it alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were in the Pinzgauer driving east of Puente Antiguo. The sun was setting, and dark clouds were gathering in the sky. Jane tried not to think about her incredibly attractive soulmate sitting less the four feet away from her, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

Out of the corner of her eye, she snuck glances at him. Thor looked excited, almost like a kid going to a candy store.

He caught her looking at him, and smiled, causing Jane to quickly look away with a blush on her face.

Georgiana watched the exchange with amusement from her seat in the back, right between the two of them.

Who knew that her no-nonsense boss would turn into a blushing mess when she met her soulmate?

"I've never done anything like this before," Jane said, breaking the awkward silence. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times," Thor said confidently. Jane glanced at him with shock on her face before turning her eyes back to the road. "You're brave to do it," he added glancing at her. For the first time since she hit him with the van, he gave her a genuine smile.

"They just stole Georgia's and my entire life work. I really don't think we have anything left to lose." Jane said, and Georgiana felt her heart warm at the nickname. It wasn't often, but sometimes Jane would call her and Darcy by some of the nicknames that she had given them.

"You're clever," Thor said. "Far more clever than anyone else in this realm." Jane and Georgiana shot him confused looks. "You think me strange?" He asked.

Jane caught the laugh that bubbled in her. Georgiana mostly did, but she still gave an unladylike snort.

Strange? That was putting it mildly.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, trying to change the subject, or at least start getting some answers.

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "You'll see soon enough." He said.

While Jane and Thor were talking, Georgiana studied her Soulmark. _Again._

 _'Are you the one who was destined to be my queen?'_ Were the words that were written in a very fancy cursive in a shimmery green on her right forearm.

Ever since she could understand the concept of soulmates and soulmarks, Georgiana couldn't wait to meet hers.

All her life she had watched people around her meet the ones that fate destined to be together, but she had never met hers.

Now she was twenty and still hadn't met them.

Would she ever?

"Miss Lewis?" Georgiana's head snapped up at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Yes?"

"Is that your Soulmark?" He asked, gesturing to her forearm.

Georgiana stuttered. "Oh um, yeah. Yeah, it is." She said awkwardly.

"Nice handwriting huh?"

"Yes indeed," Thor answered absentmindedly. He would know that handwriting and that shade of green anywhere.

This woman, whoever she may be, was his brother's soulmate.


	3. Every King Needs A Queen

_**A/N: I give you, chapter three! Hope you enjoy! Loki make his first appearance!**_

* * *

It was dark by the time they got to where this "satellite" was.

Parking the Pinzgauer, the small group of three made their way to to the edge of the ridge and crouched down to avoid being seen. Pulling out a pair of binoculars - which made Georgiana wounded why she have binoculars - Jane looked down.

The small valley was brightened by a number of lights that reached high into the dark slay and went outwards. There were guard towers set up with at least two men in each, both of which were armed. Other men and woman rushed around on the ground. A glass-walled trailer was at the center of all this, and Jane could just barely make something out beyond it. It was small, dark and looked to be on a stump of some kind. There were tubes and wires running along the grounds, leading in and out of what appeared as temporary offices of some kind. On the side of the building, Jane and Georgiana saw the word S.H.I.E.L.D. written in bold letters.

Georgiana heard Jane say something, but she wasn't paying enough attention to actually make out what it was.

Why was S.H.I.E.L.D. here? Why did they practically build a city around the supposed "satellite"?

Getting to his feet, Thor took off his jacket and draped it over the two girls. " You're going to need this," he said.

"Why?" Jane asked. As if it were replying to her, thunder roles across the dark sky. It almost seemed as if Thor _told_ the thunder to do that.

But that was absolutely ridiculous. Right?

"Stay here," Thor said, ignoring Jane's previous question and Georgiana's curious gaze. "Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you." He looked deep into her eyes, and Jane was a bit of a goner for second.

"Deal?" His question snapped her back to reality.

"No!" Jane hissed in a whisper, surprising even herself, along with Georgiana and Thor. "Look what's down there! You can't just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out!"

"No," Thor agreed, and Jane breathed a sigh of relief. But the he added, '"I'm going to fly out." Turing, he walked down the small hill, leaving Georgiana and Jane lying there with both of their mouths opened in shock. As he slipped down into the small valley, it began to rain.

Thor was determined to Mjolnir back. No one could stop him, not even these people who call themselves S.H.I.E.L.D.

As he made his way to where the hammer was in the middle of an odd building type thing with plastic paper-like walls, men started to attack him. But none them were a match for his mightiness.

"I need eyes up, with a gun." Coulson said into the walkie-talkie.

Agent Barton reached for the rifle, but stopped, and went for the bow and arrow instead. He ran out from the van, and got into position.

More men went after Thor, but it did nothing to stop him.

"Barton talk to me."

"You want me to slow him down sir?" Agent Barton asked, aiming at Thor. "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" He added sarcastically.

"I'll let you know." Coulson said.

Thor made a final turn, and spotted Mjolnir. He smirked with triumph and made his towards it. However, before he could, someone abruptly hit him in the chest, knocking him down. He looked up, and saw a man about as big as he was.

He smirked again.

"You're big," he commented. "Thor bigger."

He got back up to his feet, and punched the man in the face, and the man did the same.

The tore through the plastic and started to wrestle around in the mud.

 _Like actual fiver-year olds._ Georgiana thought as she and Jane watched the fight before them.

"You better call it Coulson," Agent Barton said, "cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Thor walked up to the building and ripped off the plastic. He walked to the hammer that was in the ground and smiled.

Coulson walked to the observation deck and looked at Thor with curiosity.

Agent Barton pulled the arrow back, ready to fire. "Last chance sir."

"Wait." Coulson commanded. "I wanna see this."

Thor wrapped his hand around Mjolnir and pulled, but nothing happened. He put both hands on and tried again but still nothing. Again and again he tried, with all his strength, but the hammer wouldn't budge.

Finally, he stopped and looked down at his hands before he looked up at the sky.

"WHY?!" Thor shouted at the dark desert sky.

Georgiana looked at Jane to see her close to tears. She was confused until she remembered what here mother once told her.

 _Once you meet your soulmate, you feel their emotions. It may not be as intense as them, but you still feel it._

Thor fell to his knees and looked down, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

"Alright shows over." Coulson said into the walkie-talkie. "Ground units, move in."

Georgiana and Jane watched as men started to take Thor away. And he let them.

"Jane," Georgiana said. "we need to go. Now."

"Yeah," Jane said, barely above a whisper.

* * *

"You made some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Coulson said to Thor as he sat silently in a chair in the interrogation room. "That's hurtful."

"In my experience," Coulson continued, "it takes someone with similar training to do what you just did today."

Thor looked blankly ahead, not even acknowledging Coulson.

"Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?" Coulson guessed. "You know you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type." He commented after studying him fore a beat. "Where was it? South Africa?" Coulson guesses again.

Thor looked around with a permanent glare on his face.

"Certain groups pay very well for a mercenary like you."

"Who are you?" Coulson asked. Thor stayed silent.

"One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that." Before Coulson could continue anymore, his pager started beeping. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it before looking back at Thor.

"Don't go anywhere." He said, before the door opened and he walked out.

When the door closed, Loki appeared in front of his brother in Midgardian clothes.

"Loki," Thor said, shocked to see his younger brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had to see you." Loki said gravely.

This couldn't be good.

"What happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim?" Thor asked. "Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead." Loki cut him off. Thor looked at his brother with watering eyes.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Your banishment," Loki started. "the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." He said. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen."

"So cruel," Loki continued. "to put the hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor looked up at his brother with a sliver of hope on his face.

"Can I come home?" He asked.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way to..." Thor tried to think of some way they could fix this.

"Mother, has forbidden your return." Loki said. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"No." Thor said. "I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell." Loki said, about leave.

"Brother," said Thor, before he could. "Before you leave, I have important news I must share with you."

"Go on,"

"I believe I have met your soulmate." Thor said, and Loki froze.

His soulmate? The person that was destined to be with him, love him no matter what, take him as he is.

And Thor met them first?

"Where?" He asked.

"In a small town not to far from here, in a place called Smith Motors. I think she will be good for you."

"Thank you." Loki said.

"Thank you, for coming here."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

With that, Loki left and went in search of this town that held his soulmate.

After all, every King needs a Queen.


	4. What Just Happened?

_**A/N:**_ **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was silent as Georgiana and Jane drove back to Puente Antiguo. Both were in a state of shock at what they witnessed.

"Are you okay?" Georgiana finally broke the silence. She looked at Jane with concern, after all, she has just seen her soulmate get arrested.

"I don't know." Jane replied after a moment. Neither of them knew what to think. What was so important about the 'hammer' that it seemed everyone wanted it? It just didn't make sense.

A while later, the Pinzgauer screeched to a stop in the Smith Motors parking lot. Jane jumped out and quickly raced inside, Georgiana following after her.

After explaining what happened with Thor to Erik and Darcy, Jane told them that she was going to try and get him out. However, Erik objected.

"He got arrested, Jane! He's a criminal!"

"I can't just leave him there!" She cried. Erik and Darcy looked up from what they were doing. The two of them had been trying to clean the mess that S.H.I.E.L.D. left. However, Darcy had been distracted by a children's book that had been left behind.

Flipping through the pages, she somewhat listened to Jane as she told Erik what happened with Thor, Georgiana occasionally adding in things that Jane missed while she was reading one her books that actually hadn't been stolen by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey! Look! Its Mew-Mew!" Darcy yelled to the three.

Jane quickly walked over and grabbed the book. There was a picture of a hammer, one that looked an awful lot like the one that she and Georgiana saw Thor try to pick up, and below it was the word Thor had been saying a lot.

 _Mjolnir._

Georgiana strolled over and looked at the picture as well. "Where did you find this?" She asked.

Erik answered: "In the children's section. I wanted to show you how ridiculous his story was."

"But you're the one who's always pushing us to chase down every possibility, every alternative!" Jane said earnestly.

"I'm talking about science, not magic!"

"Science is just magic we don't understand yet," Georgiana protested.

"Arthur C. Clarke," Jane started but was interrupted by Erik. "Who wrote science fiction."

"A precursor to science fact!" Georgiana vocalized.

"In some cases, yes." Erik agreed reluctantly.

"Well, if there's an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, then there's something on the other side." Jane stated.

"And advanced beings could have crossed it!" Georgiana added.

"Oh, girls..." Erik sighed.

"A primitive culture like the vikings might have worshiped them as deities." Darcy offered.

"Yes! Yes exactly! Thank you!" Jane said and Georgiana nodded in agreement.

"Mmmhmm."

When the tow girls realized that it was Darcy who just said that, they both looked at her with shock written on their faces.

"What? I can be super sciencey and smart too." Darcy said defensively. "When I want to." She added. Georgiana and Jane just shook their heads.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Erik said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"He can be so frustrating sometimes." Georgiana commented.

"Tell me about it."

"Well," Darcy voiced. "what now?" Jane and Georgiana sighed.

"I'm not sure what we can do." Georgiana said regrettably.

"There has to be _something._ " Jane insisted. Georgiana and Darcy just looked at her. "Like what?" Darcy asked.

Jane started pacing, and Georgiana followed in suit. Darcy just watched them with a sad sigh. She really missed her iPod. After at least five minutes of this awful torture known as silence, Georgiana quickly walked outside and made her way to the roof. Darcy and Jane glanced at each other before following her.

When they got up there, she was already seated in one the lawn chairs that was set up. They made their way over and sat in the chairs on either side of her. Jane and Darcy looked at her to find her looking at the stars, but she was running her fingers over her soulmark. Darcy put her arm around her younger sisters shoulder, and Georgiana leaned into the embrace. Georgiana reached for Jane's hand, and the three girls just sat in that position for a while, looking up at the clear sky full of stars. Georgiana sighed.

 _If only it could be this peaceful all the time._

"C'mon," Darcy said, "Lets go back inside."

The three slowly made their way inside the building, and Georgiana picked up the book Erik got and started flipping through it.

The other two came over and they were all looking at it, when suddenly, a man with dark hair and dressed in a suit appeared before them.

They all jumped with a shriek, and Darcy threw the book at him, which Loki dodged easily.

"Who are you?!" Jane asked, trying to look tough and failing tragically.

Well, that rules out her as his soulmate since the words written on his left bicep were,

 _Yeah, I guess I am._

"I am Loki, of Asgard." He answered.

"Loki?" Darcy asked. "Like the god of lies, mischief and all that stuff?"

It wasn't her either.

 _It must be the blonde one._

Loki turned to Georgiana. "Are you the one who was destined to be my queen?" He asked and Georgiana froze.

Those were her words.

Her soulmate words.

Her soulmate was possibly a Norse god.

More importantly, he was possibly the Norse god of tricks, lies, and mischief.

 _Well that certainly doesn't happen everyday._

This could either end very well or very badly.

"Yeah," Georgiana said almost breathlessly, "I guess I am.

Loki smirked. "Wonderful."

Before Georgiana could say anything else, he walked over - well, walked wasn't quite the right word. More like strutted - over and grabbed her hand, and with that, they disappeared.

Jane and Darcy looked where the couple had just been with wide eyes.

Finally, Jane broke the silence, "What just happened?"


	5. Dazed and Confused

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's taken forever to update but I've been the victim of writer's block for a while and to be honest, I kind of forgot about this story for a while. But, here is chapter five! Enjoy (Hopefully)!**

* * *

Georgiana was terrified. One minute she was looking at a book with her sister and her sister's boss, the next, she had met her soulmate, (who was possibly a Norse god as well) and was whisked away before he even found out her name.

Needless to say, her day had not been very normal.

As soon as she had felt solid ground under her feet again, Georgiana broke away from 'Loki' as he called himself.

"Who do you think you are?" She demanded, glaring at him.

He looked at her, confused, "I am Loki, of Asgard; and I am your soulmate." He said plainly.

"Yeah," Georgiana stated crossing her arms, "I got that. "

"But that's not what I'm asking...I'm asking why you thought it was a good idea to whisk me away from everything I know to a place I've never been without even a warning or asking my name!?"

He looked at with a mixture of shock, confusion, and amusement.

"I suppose I didn't ask for your name." He said as if just realizing it. She just scoffed and looked away, taking in her surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of palace.

 _Where exactly was she?_

"Where am I?" She voiced her thoughts at the same time that he asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh Georgiana, but my friends call me Georgia or Georgie." She answered.

"Georgiana." He repeated quietly and for some reason she shivered slightly when he said her name.

 _Stupid soulmate effect._

"Now, where am I?" She demanded.

Loki smiled almost proudly. "You are in Asgard, in the palace."

Georgiana took a deep breath. She was in a palace, in a completely different world, with her soulmate who was the Norse god of mischief.

She started to see black spots, and the last thing she remembered was Loki's concerned face before her world went dark.

* * *

When Georgiana woke up, she was in a very luxurious bedroom. It was decorated in green, gold, and black and there were shelves filled with books all over the room. She could only assume that it was Loki's bedroom.

 _Loki. Her soulmate. The one she was destined to be with forever._

Georgiana scanned her memory for anything she read on him.

 _Loki's relation with the gods varies by source; Loki sometimes assists the gods and sometimes behaves in a malicious manner towards them. Loki is a shape-shifter and in separate incidents he has appeared in various forms. He could create illusions of anything and was far more_ _deceitful than the other god. He was mostly known for his quick wit and silver tongue-_

"You gave me quite the scare, my dear." Her thoughts were broken by the man himself. Georgiana flinched and she swore her heart skipped a beat.

 _And you just gave me one._ She thought bitterly.

She pointedly turned her head toward him, staring at him until even he began to shift uncomfortably. Inwardly she felt a small sense of triumph, but she hid it and continued to stare at him.

Finally, she spoke up. "Why did you take me?"

Loki looked at her with confusion. "You're my soulmate, you belong with me."

"Look," Georgia said getting out of the ridiculously comfortable bed. "I don't know how your people do the whole soulmate thing, but where I'm from, you don't _kidnap them!_ " As she continued to speak, her voice got louder until she was almost yelling.

"I must admit, the way brought you here was not exactly how I imagined it going; but I had to get to you before someone else." Georgia's jaw dropped at his words and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 _He did not just go there._

"Are you serious? I am _not_ some toy for you to fight over like a child! I am my own person and I expect to be treated with the same respect as any other human being!" Georgia was pacing back and forth as she spoke. She was on a rant and no one could stop her. "And how dare you take me away from my sister, my friend, my work, my entire life?! You didn't even let me say anything before just taking me away!"

When Georgia stopped talking, all Loki could say was, "You mortals are odd." which he got a glare in return.

"And who would be coming after me, anyway? The worst thing I've done was lie to Jane about where the coffee was." Georgiana remembers that day very clearly. Jane hadn't slept in at least two day so she had hid the coffee in hopes that Jane would fall asleep and that wild look in her eye would disappear.

"A god such as myself has many enemies." Loki replied cryptically.

"Please just, take me back." Georgiana begged.

"I cannot and will not. You are my soulmate and you belong in Asgard with me. After all, every kingdom should have a queen." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Georgia blinked.

"You will stay here, in Asgard, in the palace, with me and you will become my queen." Loki explained with an ever growing grin. Georgia couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he smiled.

 _No! Don't think like that you idiot.  
_

"But, I can't." Was that her voice? It sounded so small, defeated.

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't. Seriously. I have my history paper to write, Jane needs my help with living and acting like a normal person, Darcy needs someone to keep her in check, I mean who _knows_ what those two are doing without Erik and I there!" Did he not know how important these matters were?

"I'm sure the other mortals are doing just fine without you there. You are needed here much more, I assure you." Loki spoke calmly with a bit of smugness and Georgia had a sudden urge to slap it out of him.

"Clearly you've never met them. The lab is probably in flames by now! Take. Me. Back."

"No." Loki said firmly. "You will stay here because you. Are. Mine."


	6. Insults and A First Kiss

**A/N: I present chapter six! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Georgiana sat on the bed with her arms crossed staring blankly at the wall straight ahead. Loki had left just a few minutes prior when one of the servants had come and informed him that his presence was needed. He had left reluctantly, but not before telling Georgia that she was welcome to look at any of the books on the shelves, but she _must_ not leave his room under any circumstances. Of course she wanted to protest, to tell him that she is _not some small child that he can boss around as he pleases._ But he was gone before she could say a word.

Now, Georgiana had always been the rebellious one out of the Lewis sisters, not that Darcy _wasn't_ rebellious, it's just that Georgiana was always twice as bad as her older sister. She was almost always the one to get in trouble.

So naturally, a few minutes after Loki had left, she was also making her out of the lavish bedroom.

 _Time for some exploring, and hopefully I can find a way to get out of here while I'm at it.  
_

She looked both ways to make sure no one was around to see her sneak out, and once she concluded that the coast was clear, Georgia closed the door and decided to go left as it just seemed like the safest option. If only she knew how wrong she was...

As Georgia walked down the wide hall, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the palace. The gold pillars and carvings all around. It almost felt like a dream. Further down the hall there were various tapestries on the wall, one of them catching Georgiana's eye. It was of a man fighting a sea serpent. But strangely enough, the man looked like Loki. He had the same dark hair and light eyes. Not to mention his clothes looked eerily similar to Loki's.

 _No, it can't be. According to history Thor was the one who defeated the sea serpent, not Loki._

Georgia shook her head and continued down the hall, occasionally stopping and looking at different forms of art on the walls. She was looking at one of the many paintings when a voice broke her train of thought.

"You can't possibly be serious about the mortal, your majesty." The voice sounded old and raspy.

Georgiana furrowed her eyebrows and followed the direction from which the voice was coming from.

The wide hall eventually opened into the throne room, if the luxurious chair on a platform of sorts was anything to go by.

"Why would I not be serious?" Georgia quickly hid behind one of the many pillars at the sound of Loki's voice, however she couldn't help herself from peeking around the corner. Loki and a short, round, bald, man were talking. But something was off. Even with his back to her, Georgiana could tell that Loki was tense and his words seemed like they were forced.

It was almost as if he was angry.

"Well, she's just a lowly Midgardian."

 _Is he talking about me? Because if so, ouch._

"She has no wealth, she's weak, I mean she's practically worthle-" The man was abruptly cut off when Loki roughly pushed him against the wall with his hand wrapped tightly around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"It would be wise to use your words carefully and with respect when talking about my soulmate and your future queen." Loki growled, tightening his grip on the man's neck.

"Yes, your highness." He wheezed.

Loki dropped him and looked down in disgust.

"Leave my presence at once." He commanded and the short man quickly got up and ran out of the throne room.

Georgia watched the encounter with wide eyes and had to refrain from gasping. She never would have thought that her soulmate could be _that_ strong.

 _Well he is a god._

 _But still..._

After the man left she saw Loki take a deep breath and turn his head to the side slightly.

"I can hear you breathing, my love." He spoke tranquilly, a complete opposite of his actions and words just a few moments before.

Busted.

Georgia sheepishly walked out from her hiding spot behind the pillar and slowly made her way over to Loki.

She stopped when she was about two feet away from him and kept her head down, unable to look him in the eye.

"I would ask what you are doing out of my bedchamber, however I will refrain from asking foolish questions." His voice was calm, but Georgiana could tell that he was still somewhat upset. She wasn't sure if it was because of her sneaking out or if he was still thinking about the man's words. Either way, she didn't like it. Just the thought of Loki upset in anyway made her feel unsettled.

The soulmate bond was already growing.

"Sorry, I was just curious and wanted to see the palace." She thought it would be best to keep the part about trying find a way to escape to herself.

"No need to apologize. I only wish you didn't have to hear such awful lies spoken about you." As Loki spoke, he got closer and closer to her until their chests were bushing one another and they were nearly breathing the same air.

"I-it's um, it's f-fine." Was it normal to stutter so much and be this flustered around someone?

"No it is not. _No one_ will ever speak such abhorrent words about you again, Georgiana." Loki's voice was firm and left no room for arguing.

Georgia opened her mouth to say something, _anything,_ but before she make a sound, Loki's lips were on her's, silencing her. Georgiana's eyes widened, and she involuntarily made a noise of surprise. The only thing she seemed capable of thinking was,

 _This was not how I imagined my first kiss going._


	7. The Mother and The Breakdown

**Annnnnnnd four thousand years later...an update! Sorry this one took so long, but writer's block really sucks. And, starting from this chapter, we're gonna see what's happening with Darcy, Jane, Erik and Thor (and someone else who may be coming soon...)**

 **But without further ado, a present chapter seven!**

 **I apologise for any typos/misspelled words.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Not edited.**

* * *

As soon as Loki had kissed her, Georgiana froze. Never in her life would she have predicted that. She raised her hands to his chest with the intent of pushing him away, but it seemed her body had different plans than her head. Because as soon her hands made contact with his body, she seemed to have lost herself in the kiss and instead of creating distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

 _Wow. He is a really good kisser. I wonder how good he is at other things..._

And with that thought her senses returned. Georgia froze before abruptly pulling away, her breath uneven. Loki gave her confused look and started to say something, but was cut off when her hand struck him across the face. His head whipped to the side, more so from shock than from force, and he turned his head to face her with wide eyes only to be met with a harsh glare.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shrieked. "You can't just go around kissing people! Especially not people who haven't even had the-" She quickly stopped herself from revealing something she would surely regret. "Whatever. The point is, you can't do that!"

Loki's eyebrows drew together and looked at her confused.

"But you're my soulmate."

Georgiana groaned and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"You can't just use that as an excuse for everything you do. Soulmate or not, you can't kiss someone that you barely know. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet!" She tried to reason with him, but Loki simply sighed and muttered something women being too complicated.

Georgia opened her mouth to argue that men were _way_ more confusing but was cut off by a feminine voice that was clearly upset shouting, "Loki!"

From the corner of her eye she could see him tense and a little bit of fear flash through his eyes, making her wonder what could strike fear through him of all people. She desperately hoped that it wasn't a crazy ex-girlfriend.

The doors opened and an older lady walked in looking elegant, graceful and _angry._

"M-mother," Loki stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

She only glared at him. "Why is it that I am only now finding out that you found your soulmate? And from one of the guards no less!"

Georgia looked between the two with amusement, though she tired her best to hide it. But it _was_ quite entertaining to see him look so fearful, and of his mother at that.

 _This should be interesting._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on Midgard...**_

Jane and Darcy looked at the spot where Georgiana and her soulmate had previously been with a blank look on their faces, not quite being able go comprehend what just happened. Finally, Jane opened her mouth.

"Did that just-"

"Yup."

"So he just-"

"Yeah."

"And they just-"

"Mmhm."

"I think I need to sit down." Jane said and nearly collapsed on one of the chairs. Darcy was still standing, seemingly rooted in her place and Jane briefly wondered how she wasn't completely freaking out.

It was eerily silent until Darcy took a deep breath and started pacing while talking a mile a minute.

"Okay, so as soon as Erik gets back with Thor, we find out everything he knows about this Loki guy and find some way to get to Assgard-"

 _"Asgard."_ Jane corrected.

"Whatever. We get there, fight whoever we have to and get Georgia back. Okay?" She looked at Jane with wide eyes and Jane thought that maybe her intern had finally cracked, based on the wild look in her eyes.

"Darcy, I think you need to sit down for minute, okay? Maybe have some tea, get a little sleep and we can figure this out in the morning when Erik gets back, okay?"

"Did you not see what just happened? My little sister was just taken by some Sherlock Holmes looking, green obsessed weirdo! We _have_ to her back Jane!" Darcy cried before bursting into tears, shocking Jane into silence.

Since Darcy and Georgiana started working with Jane, she had never seen either of them cry.

A few seconds later, Jane walked over to where Darcy was sitting and took a seat beside her, wrapping and arm around her.

"Its okay Darce. I promise we'll figure out a way to get Georgia back." It was a promise Jane wasn't so sure she could keep.

"I'm sorry," Darcy sniffled. "Its just- ever since my parents adopted Georgia, I've tried to protect her. And now I can't. I mean who knows where she could be, or what he could be doing to her." She shivered just thinking of the possibilities.

Jane sighed. "I'm sure Erik will have some kind if an idea. He always does."

"In the meantime, we'll just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst."


End file.
